User talk:MOVED TO DYNASTI THE RADICLES FANGIRL
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dracuzoe page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. Happy editing! All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:18, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Superlady01 Hello, Superlady01! Shanell0420 Just Me Again! Come Down Here! (talk) 21:12, May 23, 2013 (UTC) We Need To Talk of cource your ocs can be in spy club! Superlady01 (talk) 05:00, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure I can! Let my OC, Sadie be in the Spy Club. Shanell0420 Just Me Again! Come Down Here! (talk) 21:12, May 23, 2013 (UTC) hey Can you make me a bio for Salma Ternelle , my oc? 03:34, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Shanell0420 (talk) 04:20, June 1, 2013 (UTC) So its you who make a bad image and i make a link of who Salma looks.So i make the link of the image and NOW PLEASE DON'T MAKE A BAD IMAGE! So she don't realy look a the lunaii and she doesn't have the purple stripes and her skin is more lighter, but is really cute. 21:57, June 1, 2013 (UTC) You are right, then. I will respect. Shanell0420 Just Me Again! Come Down Here! (talk) 21:12, May 23, 2013 (UTC) The skin is perfect. 22:06, June 1, 2013 (UTC) the link is also wrong and i CAN'T give the original but i can describe Salma. -She a big not real visible ponytail back with purple stripes -She has bronze skin - She have pink/peach make-up - The eye form are ½ closed and the color Left eye: Green Right Eye: Purple WHAT COLOR IS HER HAIR GOT SALMA ????? Shanell0420 ~~ ♪♫ Why must love games, goth, french fries and cats? ♪♫ Shanell0420 (talk) 23:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) The Color of hair is black with PURPLE stripes 12:15, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Correct! :D Shanell0420 ~~ ♪♫ Why must love games, goth, french fries and cats? ♪♫ Shanell0420 (talk) 23:21, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Tara is Ready! Your drawing is ready! Thank you for your request, it was fn to draw! Thanks again! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 21:24, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I know that. I keep making 4 requests. Superlady01 has 3. That's okay, Nyan. -Madoka Izumi Shanell0420 (talk) 02:25, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Stolen picture. Shanell i know i stoled one of you pictures and i will delete that and you oblige to say that in my Talk page so i will give it the credits: 1 "ignore this" Clawdia Howling :) glad you like my pic Thank, you. Shanell0420 (talk) 04:09, June 13, 2013 (UTC) This is Anita,I love your Clawdia pic and all her things xD Anita333 @Hi Yuuka What wiki? i have 2 touhoufanon and fanpapalouiecustomers. You have two new wikis Shanell0420 (talk) 19:50, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Umm... Hi? Why would I troll you? And as for friends, we'll see. For now, I'd say we're aquaintences. Jasmin231 (talk) 16:33, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Because, we have got lots of friends that do not troll you! Shanell0420 (talk) 17:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Shanell0420 can youmplease not post any more photos on dragonetta scar's page please thanx B gal 11 (talk) 09:46, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome. Shanell0420 (talk) 17:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Friends! Hi, it's me, MonsterGirl2002! I'm sorry I didn't reply to your message on my talk page, I never had seen it! I'm sorry! I would love to be friends with you! We do have something in common, too! Vocaloid! I love Vocaloid, and I watched this series a girl made on Youtube, it's called Welcome to Vocaloid! I think....Anyways, it's about Hatsune is heart-broken from her boyfriend, I don't know what's his face, I think he's a jerk for cheating on Hatsune with this girl, I don't know what's her name is or her face, I think she's a slut and butthead, Hatsune said that she was the prettiest girl in school and she's really nice, but then she ends up bullying Hatsune and framing her in everything. I'm to Episode 7 or something, the girl who posts the videos on Youtube stopped and said that she'll continue later, I can't watch it though because the stupid internet will run out. And I also have alot of songs from Vocaloid, my two favorite are World is Mine and Magnet. I hope we can talk much more sooner. Bye! -I'M TOO FUNKY FOR YOU! Shannel0420 Yes you can add those adoptables! Superlady01 (talk) 15:18, July 9, 2013 (UTC) You're a WIR (Wreck-It Ralph) fan? Me too! :D -le brofist- Imagine every molecule in your body spontaneously exploding at the speed of light. (talk) 13:57, July 11, 2013 (UTC) DO NOT! add pictures without my permission Pixie Request! Hi Shanell! I finished your OC, Pixie for you, on a base. Nah! I'm just kidding! I did it on Lunaii, just like you told me to. She was pretty easy and didn't cause any trouble. So, here she is!: I hope you like her! Come back any time for me to make more requests for you! I'm all open! P.S I'll be making Torey soon. I just need a small break of making requests, and I'll be making her in no time! Bye! :) -MonsterGirl2002's Work! Monster pet shop '' Monster pet shop ]' Just wanted to tell you to check out monster pet shop ������ --Birdywirdygal (talk) 09:36, August 9, 2013 (UTC) STOP! STOP EDITING MY PAGES UNEDIT THEM NOW. Alice:Madness Returns JUST KILL 'EM ALL Bewarned Seawollf300 She keeps going around taking adoptables will nilli She evon stole one of mine! Roll The Dice..You Are Dead in The Dance Of the Night 05:50, August 27, 2013 (UTC) hi Hi, its birdy, I was just wondering if your profile pic was actually you? Thanks :) ---- --Birdywirdygal (talk) 09:41, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Torey Sorcery I finished her! Sorry it took so long. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:55, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Im Moving Accountt Im Moving to AliceMadnessReturns The Old Superlady01 Stop Copying Me Hey, stop copying me. First you copy me in using Holly's freaky flaw for your character, and now you copy my contest! Stop it, I WILL TELL THENATURALS. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 23:03, October 28, 2013 (UTC) YOU ARE NO DOING ALEXA LIDDELL im reporing you,i prefer o sick o my head cannon Stop Editing My Pages HEY, stop editing my pages on your own. Torey NOR Tara is in Creepy Camp so keep your fangs off my pages and I will report you to Thenaturals if you edit or copy my pages or anything else I made AGAIN. MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 01:15, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Thx for putting those charcters in for me as my origanal oc's Question- How do I take some out? Some were given to me by The Lovely Dove and I am giving them to my cuz Thx -Amanda Not taking requests during this time of year Sorry, but you'll have to wait for a while because I have a lot of exams next week.Tells The Time, Kills The Time 04:16, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Adopt please! Hi! This is me,DragonPrincess14. What do want adopt? Reply comment in DragonPrincess14's Adopt Shop Website. PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! DragonPrincess14 (talk) Here's your request, now don't disturb me during the next week. Tells The Time, Kills The Time 15:58, December 13, 2013 (UTC) PLZ STOP DELETING MY PAGES!!! I'M REPORTING YOU to thenaturals. This is not nice at all. I give permission AND I am contacting thenaturals. Cupcake77 (talk) 01:41, December 23, 2013 (UTC)Cheesecake FYI I'm not mean. I am mad that you r deleting my pages that I uused '''PERMISSION to use them!' Hi! ''Come on to: '' *Elemental High Wiki Make ocs! You shouldn't have done that.... 08:11, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Come to Night-Sky High Wikia!Edit Night-Sky High Wiki Come for fright and fun! You shouldn't have done that.... 17:28, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Do you still run or use the ADOPTABLES!!!!! page? Sorry to bother you, Lexi-Rose44 Hi everybody! its Superlady01 i have a new account. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 06:58, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello Shanell! Hi Shanell! Nice to have you back! As you can see, lots of things have changed during the past months and year and there are lots of contests now! Where have you been Shanell? (also, there's a chat now ^^) ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 17:23, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi, it's so nice of you to drop by! Shanell0420 (talk) 21:35, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Are you EmoAbbeyBominable?? Hi Shanell..... Are you EmoAbbeyBominable? I'm not gonna lie, but I was surprised when I found a little proof. On EmoAbbeyBominable's talk page, there was a little comment that lead me to thinking it was you. It's been a long time since EmoAbbeyBominable was online on here, the MHF Wiki. Were you the one who wrote those unpleasant and mean comments?? Give me a proper reply please. -- You Betta Watch Out, Monster High Is Coming! Anita333 (talk) 02:10, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi Can we chat? Bullying Excuse me, why are you suddenly attacking Evie? Even though she has done so many wrong things, you just can't start to harass and bully them. Care to give me an explanation? Not Much Mischief, Just Lots of MADNESS 14:24, May 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry for bullying you. I just wanna have fun. Don't delete Alsie, okay? It's my favorite OC in the world. Hi Stop this thing becaus eyou hurt peoples feelings including Clawdeen Ghoul an Evie.I am begging you.You need to sorry at Clawdeen Ghoul and Evie.It's Codie aka Draculaura.Clawd. ? Are you Spectra Vondergeist Luv? It seems like you are, no offence.. Well here we are again, it's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice..? PSYCHE! Piplupgirl123 Messages 19:32, June 9, 2014 (UTC)